The Art of Subtle Flirting
by Mia M. Turner
Summary: Chad clearly thought he was the picture of inconspicuous behavior. And when Sonny dared to challenge him on that fact, Chad would scoff, reminding her that he wouldn't have feelings for someone like her in a million years. Sonny/Chad. Rated to be safe.


**A/N: **So this is my first time venturing into this fandom, and I gotta say, this is the piece of work I'm most proud of of all my fics. This was an idea that carried itself as Chad and Sonny are characters with so much depth and personality that they were interesting and simple to write. Hope you all enjoy reading it as much as I ejnoyed writing it! Reviews are always extra-appreciated :)

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Sonny With a Chance.

Sonny stormed down the hall, her footsteps urgently increasing in pace.

She groaned in annoyance and hung her head. This guy was anything but low-key.

Yes, Chad Dylan Cooper was _definitely_ following her.

Sonny desperately looked back and forth. There had to be _someone_ still around this hour. Someone that she could walk up to and strike up a conversation with so she could pretend she was too busy to talk to _Chad_ of all people.

No such luck. Everyone had called it a day. Sonny mentally smacked herself for working overtime on her new sketch idea.

'How could I have possibly known that _he'd_ still be here though?' she thought to herself. She quickened her pace again as she thought about everything that had happened that week.

Chad was definitely into himself, there was no denying that. He obviously considered himself a king walking among the peasants of So Random. As a result of his gigantic ego, Chad had convinced himself he was good at _everything_. Sonny knew better though. If there was one thing Chad failed miserably at, it was subtlety. She almost had to chuckle at the idea. Chad clearly thought he was the picture of inconspicuous behavior. And when Sonny dared to challenge him on that fact, Chad would scoff, reminding her that he wouldn't have feelings for someone like her in a million years.

Which, of course, would explain why he was stalking her down the hall after hours, she thought.

She held her nose in the air and quickened her pace to a near jog after hearing his footsteps quicken in an effort to catch up with her. 'If he wants to talk to me,' she thought, 'he'll say something to stop me.'

But Sonny knew as well as anyone else that that wouldn't be _Chad_. No, he'd have to make a production out of stopping her. He'd have to do something that no one would expect, because if there was one thing Sonny knew about Chad, it was that he _thrived_ on making things as dramatic as possible.

Sonny was violently jerked from her thoughts when a hand gripped her shoulder and guided her against the wall.

"What do you think you're _doing_?!", she shrieked, looking up into the face of none other than Chad Dylan Cooper himself. Her eyes widened slightly as Chad placed his hands on the wall on either side of her, blocking any chance of an exit. She was definitely prepared for Chad to do something... _unexpected_, but this was just _scary_. "What is _wrong_ you? Don't answer that, I don't think I wanna know, just leave me alone, I'm in a hurry right now."

"Clearly," Chad responded in a calm and even tone, as though nothing were wrong. "The way you were jogging down the hall, you'd think you were under the impression I was stalking you."

Sonny's jaw dropped.

"And what do you call _this_?", she stammered, gesturing to the position he currently had her trapped in. Chad chuckled, eliciting a glare from Sonny. She quickly relaxed, realizing this was just another one of Chad's stupid games.

"I call it trying to talk to you when you're running out of the studio as if it were on fire."

"Oh _really_?" Sonny folded her arms. "And tell me hotshot, what exactly was so important that you just _had_ to stop me for?"

"Don't flatter yourself," Chad sneered. "I stayed late today to do a little work and just wanted to know why _you _were still here."

And there he went again.

Chad, the king of subtle.

"Oh please, when have _you_ ever worked? And since when do you ask someone what they're doing by pinning them against a wall?"

Chad raised and eyebrow at her and smirked.

"I didn't once put my hands on you. I think you're being a _bit_ dramatic."

Sonny narrowed her eyes. "I don't know what's wrong with you tonight, but this is by far the creepiest, disturbing, and unpleasant pick-up attempt I've ever witnessed in my entire--"

"_Woah_ woah, back up there, dollface," he interrupted. "Pick-up attempt?" Her face burned with anger when he threw his head back and laughed. "In your _dreams_. You want me so bad you're actually interpreting everything I say as a pass at you. That's pretty pathetic, Sonny."

Sonny raised a hand, thoroughly ready to slap him, but gasped quietly when he caught her wrist.

"Relax. I'm not the one who has a crush on _you_. It'd be pretty unfair to hit me over that, wouldn't it?"

Sonny glowered at him as she tugged in an effort to free her wrist. "Don't _even_. I know exactly what you're doing here, Chad. You come up acting like you're not flirting with me when it's _clear _you are so that I'll bring it up. And if I bring it up, it looks like I have a crush on _you,_ so the great Chad Dylan Cooper doesn't have to admit that's he's fallen for someone." She forcefully pulled her wrist out of his grip. "Let's get one thing straight here: I do _not_ have a crush on you. You are rude, conceited, and perhaps one of the biggest jerks I've ever had had the displeasure to meet. It's _obvious_ you're only going after me because I'm the only girl who's ever said no to you. You can't handle that. I _know_ that's what you're up to."

Chad looked unmoved, as though he hadn't heard a word she'd said. "Do you Sonny? Do you _really_?" Sonny opened her mouth to respond, but the words instantly stuck in the back of her throat when Chad gently raised a hand and rested it on her cheek.

Sonny stared into his eyes, unable to say anything. 'What are you doing?!', she thought to herself. 'He can't touch you like that! Yell at him, push him away, get out of here!' Despite her conscious' warnings, however, she felt as though she were glued to her spot. She swallowed and finally spoke, albeit in a quiet, somewhat shocked tone.

"I-I... What are you--"

Chad gently ran his thumb back and forth across her cheek. "I beg to differ, Sonny," he responded in the same smooth, collected tone he always used. "I know for a fact you've fallen for me. Hard." Sonny mentally kicked herself for feeling slightly disappointed when his hand left her cheek. She kicked herself harder when her spirits lifted right back up as he moved his hand to brush a few stray strands of hair from her eyes.

She gave herself one final kick and dropped her smile when she realized she'd just fallen into his trap. Chad grinned at her, sensing this.

"Like a moth to the flame, huh?"

Sonny pouted her lip, lifting her head to stare up at him again. "This is why I'll never like you, Chad. I deserve to be treated with more respect like that. This isn't some game; you can't just see if you can get me to fall for you for the _sport_ of it." Chad smirked again, now placing both hands on her cheeks.

"I won't deny it was a challenge. But whether it was just for the 'sport of it', well, that's debatable."

With that, he tilted her face up towards him and placed a deep kiss on her lips. Sonny's eyes widened in shock for a brief moment, but it wasn't long before she closed them completely, savoring the moment. She felt him gently guide her away from the wall and run his hands up and down her back. She smiled, eyes still closed, and lifted her arms up to rest her hands on the back of his head, gently running her fingers through his hair. As he deepened the kiss, she lowered one arm and gripped his tie, trying to get his body as close to hers as possible.

She took a deep breath as he slowly pulled away. She opened her eyes and stared into his own, taking a few breaths. She felt the need to say something, but she was at an absolute loss for words. She'd never seen Chad stare at her, or anything for that matter, so lovingly. He smiled again, resting his hands on the small of her back.

"I love you..."

That one _really_ threw her for a loop. She blinked a few times, as though trying to awaken herself from a dream. Did she really just hear Chad say he loved her?

"I-- Excuse me?"

Chad shrugged. "I told you before, I have my moments."

Sonny frowned. "I hate you, Chad Dylan Cooper. It's never going to work because I absolutely _despise_ you." A slight pause... "So why am I falling so desperately in love with you?" she muttered in what almost sounded like annoyance.

Chad chuckled and gently kissed the top of her head. "Secretly you like the idea of someone getting the untamable Sonny to fall for him."

Sonny lightly whacked his shoulder. "You think you have me all figured out, don't you, drama king?"

Chad let out a quick, dry titter before pulling her closer to him. "I'd _like_ to know a little more, if you'd let me."

Sonny felt herself go weak in the knees at the tone in his voice. It was unlike anything she'd ever heard; far different from the cocky and arrogant tone he nearly always used. Finally secure in knowing that he was sincere, she laid her head on his chest and spoke.

"I love you too..."

Sonny smiled inwardly as she caught the beaming, goofy smile that Chad tried desperately to erase before she saw him.

She blushed and clung gently to his shirt when she felt his arms wrap protectively around her.

She smirked, knowing that Chad thought he was the one who'd managed the impossible, but she knew full well that _she_ was the one that snagged the unattainable Chad Cooper.


End file.
